


Lizard's Apprentice

by Caracalliope



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Other, Praise Kink, Sleazy Yet Oddly Fluffy, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: "What’s rule three of being a successful trickster nuisance?"Catra swallows. "Don't take unnecessary risks."
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Lizard's Apprentice

“You were watching me, right? Was I awesome? I was _so_ awesome. Right?”

Double Trouble is wearing her body, and she wishes they’d say something already. They’re circling her slowly, their cat-tail wrapping around her shins. She also wishes she was allowed to wear clothes during post-mission debriefings. But Double Trouble says it’s important not to conceal anything from them, and they’re the one in charge. For now.

“Not bad, Kitten,” they say before turning back into lizard form. Catra feels heat rising to her cheeks. “Not bad at all. You’re getting stealthier and smarter, and you’re about ready to graduate from villagers to the next-most-gullible target demographic. Politicians! But _what_ was that little joke you made to that strapping young soldier?”

Catra stole all of the items she was supposed to steal, and nobody suspected a thing. Victoriously, she stopped to chat with one of the bonebrained patrolwomen on duty. She may have made a joke about cat burglars.

“So what? I got away, didn’t I!”

Double Trouble laughs softly, and the sound makes her ears twitch. “Cocky is a good look on you. But you’re not here to look good, Kitten, you’re here to learn. What’s rule three of being a successful trickster nuisance?”

Catra swallows. “Don't take unnecessary risks.”

“That’s right! Clever girl.” They say it mockingly and it still has an effect on her. She should hate that. “I think it’s time to visit the punishment throne.”

“It’s not a fucking throne, loser,” Catra says for the hundredth time. It’s a big, red velvet chair, and they sure do love lounging on it like some kind of lizard princess. The last time, they made her ride one of the armrests until she was begging for permission to touch herself. Now they sit primly, legs pressed together instead of spread wide like usual. It takes her a moment to catch their intention.

“Ugh, nooo. Really?” She hates spankings, hates the undignified, needy thing they turn her into. But if she complains for too long, Double Trouble will just point out that she could walk away at any time. She scampers over, lies facedown over their legs. At least they didn’t make her bend over the back of the throne - the _chair_ this time. That probably means they won’t hit that hard, either. It’s not like she screwed up really badly. She just - miscalculated.

They twist her tail around their palm, which is totally unnecessary, thanks. Catra lifts her hips, keeping her full weight from their legs.

Their hand is cold on her ass, and they squeeze her faintly. “I think this calls for a hairbrush. What do you think? What do prodigal Kittens deserve?”

She considers for a moment, twitching her ears and fidgeting. She wishes they allowed her to touch herself more often. “I think - it’s like you said, right? It’s not about what you deserve, it’s about what you can take.”

“Oh, very, _very_ good,” they say, and clap just once. “You really are a quick study.” The real happiness in their voice is what she needed to calm down. She can take this, whatever it’s going to be.


End file.
